1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector for joining two or more electrical wires that have been stripped of insulation and for waterproofing the electrical connection.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way for connecting two or more electrical wires is to peel or strip the insulation from the ends of each wire to be connected, entwine the ends of the bare wires and insert them into a cap connector, called a wire nut. The wire nut is usually formed as a small non-conductive cap having a wire receiving cavity, at least a portion of which may be lined with a low-resistance conductive surface for engaging the entwined ends of the wires. The interior surface is typically threaded to more effectively engage the wire ends. After the entwined ends are inserted into the receiving cavity, a user then holds the wires firmly in one hand and twists the wire nut with the other hand. The twisting action enables the threaded surface to pull the entwined ends further into the receiving cavity and to firmly engage the ends into a low resistance electrical contact.
The receiving cavity of the wire nut is open and does not protect the connected wires from moisture or water so that the connection may become corroded, shorting out the wires or causing them to spark. Typical electrical installations with moisture, water or flooding conditions include underground installations (such as low voltage lighting systems, lawn irrigation systems, particularly those with solenoid-operated valves, and security systems), underwater installations (such as swimming pools and marinas) and vehicle installations (such as boats, recreational vehicles and heavy construction equipment). A known solution to the problem with ordinary wire nuts is to place a pliable sealant in the receiving cavity (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,037 and 5,151,239). As the bare ends of the wires to be joined are inserted into the pre-filled wire nut, they are coated with sealant, possibly interfering with the electrical connection if it has not already been made when the wires were entwined prior to insertion into the nut. In addition, as the wire nut is twisted to pull the wires into the receiving cavity, hollow channels may form in the sealant around the bare wires, along which moisture may follow which could cause corrosion.